marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mite-Man16
mister negative hello you thinks what of him ? in you opinion will it be in spiderman 2? Ronankree (talk) 16:08, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Question I hope you don't think I'm trying to negate you or anything. I'm just used to a specific style of article format, and it's one that I find the most effective. On an unrelated note, would you happen to be from the UK by any chance? GuillermoIE (talk) 17:00, October 25, 2018 (UTC) and octopus ? Ronankree (talk) 20:19, October 30, 2018 (UTC) re mister negatif and when peter will fight norman who will become green goblin you think he will ally with mr negative? Ronankree (talk) 21:03, October 30, 2018 (UTC) movie do you think that martin lee could have his movie in the sony universeas for scorpion ,rhino , vulture ect ... ? Ronankree (talk) 17:49, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Editing Tips I see that you've been really involved on this wiki, and I know you really care about making this the best wiki possible. I know this makes me sounds like an English teacher, but as someone who's done been editing on wikis for over 6 years, I've been noticing your edits and wanted to give you a few tips for improvement. If I'm being condescending, I apologize. *'Think about the cohesion of sections:' for example, here's a portion from one of your edits on Aunt May's page. "Even when it becomes obvious she's infected with Devil's Breath, she doesn't stop working until the disease makes her unable to. She is also an altruistic woman, always putting the needs of others above herself." ''Being altruistic means putting the needs of others above your own, so when put together, the section doesn't make sense. *'Think about the cohesion of an article: 'While I know this one can be tricky, it's something to keep in mind. I'll reference Aunt May again: in the personality section, you wrote ''"Despite the revelations of Martin Li's terrorism, which involved attacking a political rally with suicide bombers, May continues her work at F.E.A.S.T, feeling that it is important while also having a hard time believing that such a generous person could also be so evil." While this is certainly true, would it make more sense in the Martin Li relationship section? *'Conciseness: '''Be selective about the material you add in. The longer an article is, the greater chance there is for a reader to lose focus. In character articles, try to keep the content centered on the character, and limit details on other characters as much as possible. *'In-Universe Tone: 'With the exception of the introduction and trivia sections, try to keep an in-universe tone as much as possible. *'Focusing your Efforts: 'Making this wiki as good as possible means that ''every ''article needs to be at the best possible quality. Be sure to work on the incomplete/stub articles, as most casual users will focus their efforts on big pages like Spider-Man or Aunt May than Screwball or Rio Morales. *'American Spelling: 'Given that you're the UK, it's fine if you get this wrong, but try to keep spelling in the American style (example: ''specialize ''instead of ''specialise), given that we're dealing with an American game taking place in NYC. Glad to hear it. GuillermoIE (talk) 05:12, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Reasoning Hi, I would just like to say my edit on Peter Parker page is justified for a few reasons. #You misspelled the word "Inserting." #The bullet points that are indented are unnecessary considering that they should be their own skill. #The descriptions on gifted intuition was also unnecessary. Why do we need to express how Peter Parker is confident as an ability? Anyone can socialize. #The colon are inconsistent, they are placed behind the bold letters and then in front of them, just pick which one and go with. I hope that you could understand what I'm doing. Thanks.7h34m42in95pid3r-M4n (talk) 23:23, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Spider-Man Fan1962 (talk) 17:06, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Mite-Man16 , I have a question, I'm not doubting you or anything but when did Mary Jane defeat a thug wielding a switchblade, because I tried to look for something like that and there are no results.